Broken Glass
by TranquilTyper
Summary: After her parents died in a car accident, naive Bella Swan was forced into a relationship with her godfather's son, Jacob. After what feels like years of being tortured and depressed, Bella manages to get away and start a new life in Forks, where she meets a curious Edward Cullen. Can Bella step away from the past and let Edward in, or will her inner demons come back to haunt her?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, guys :) **

***nervously waves***

**This is the first _ever _story that I have written and posted on Fanfiction, but thought I'd give it a go! I've had a nagging passion to want to write a story lately, and I'm finding it quite tricky to come up with a solid plot – but if any of you guys reading this bear with me, I'm sure I'll slowly adapt to the writing life! I am an avid lover of clichés, so _do_be warned that this story will contain... (a lot) just a few of them ;) However, when I say clichés, I promise I won't be ridiculously soppy and cheesy. The theme of this story is M rated, merely because of possible cuss words and the plot that I'm working on. There's gonna be no sexual content in it, so if you're not a fan of that, I guess this isn't the story for you.**

**I'll try my hardest to update whenever I'm not doing my college work; however, l I ask is that you _please _hit that review button and tell me your honest opinion at the end of each chapter... good, bad, ugly, I don't mind!**

**Here we go! My first ever chapter– I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – Stephanie Meyer does. I'm merely having fun with her characters.**

"_It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."_  
― Lemony Snicket, _Horseradish_

* * *

**Shattered Glass**

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Swan and up until three years ago, my life was perfect.

It was just me, my daddy and mom living in our quaint and small home; our cottage. My mom and pops were madly in love, and although it sickened me to see them make puppy eyes at each other _every second of every day_, looking back on it now, it was sweetest thing ever. My father, Charlie, was the Chief of Police in Phoenix, Arizona, and was the greatest man to grace this earth. My mom, Renee was my inspiration. She chose to quit the working life at an early age, and instead focused on becoming the best stay at home mom there could be.

And _oh_, how she was.

My favourite childhood memory was when she would put together a picnic, and her, my daddy and I would go down to Mariposa Park. We would feed the ducks, and I'd order Charlie to push us higher, _higher, _on the swing sets, whilst laughing at mom when she'd scold my dad to stop.

She never admitted that she was scared when she went too high – she was way too stubborn for her own good. Not a pushover, like me.

Those days were my favourite. Unfortunately, I hadn't had one of those days for a long while; too long. Because on December the 7th 2010, my life came to a screeching halt, and my whole world was ripped apart. My precious mom and dad were taken away from me in a car crash. Although the day I heard the news is all a blur to me now, I can still remember the gut-wrenching words that split my heart into two, that day.

"_Miss Swan...incredibly sorry...slipped...icy...lost control..."_

_..."I'm so sorry. Your parents didn't make it, Miss Swan."_

That's when my life changed for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)**

**I know that the chapter was extremely short and angst filled, but this had to be done to get some background of what poor Bella has been through. **

_**Please review**_ and tell me what you think!

**Until next time,**

**- TranquilTyper **

**xxx.**


	2. Let it Go

**Helloooo, guys! :)  
I'm sat in college right now & have some extra time to kill since I've finished my work. So I thought I'd write a little more. Although I know this chapter won't be out for a while, I'm gonna get a start on it now, and then keep going back to it over the next week or so. College is holding me back so much at the moment, I have assignments, papers and exam dates all being thrust into my face at once – but I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Just wanted to let you know that I've changed the summary a little bit - nothing major, just a little change regarding Billy, the godfather. I didn't want him to be a bad character, I've decided to leave that all to Jacob ;) **

**Alas, here we go! See you on the other end :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. **

* * *

"She could just pack up and leave, but she does not visualize what's beyond ahead."  
― Núria Añó

* * *

I try to fight the tears back as I examine my wrist. Damn, it hurt. Why am I such a clumsy person? _If it's not for somebody else hurting me, I can always rely on myself_. I think, bitterly.

"Bella, where are you? Why are the groceries all on the floor_?" _Snapping my head up, I catch sight of my shocked face in the mirror. Oh, crap. Jacob's home.

"Erm, I'll be down in a minute!" I reply quickly. Panicking, I clean myself up and step out of the bathroom, heading downstairs.

_Please don't be in a bad mood, _I chant internally.

By the time I reach the bottom step, I can see that he hasn't bothered to pick up the groceries; choosing to step over them, ignoring them completely. Wincing as I bend my wrist, I pick up the grocery bags that I had dropped when I slipped on the mat entering the house, and put them down on the dining room table.

Looking up, I paste a smile on my face and turn towards Jacob.

I can't deny it; he _is _a good looking man. His hair is shoulder length, but the same colour as mine: boring brown. His square jaw is clenched in what I can see as anger, and his once warm, chocolate and coffee coloured eyes, are now a cold and daunting brown, as they look me up and down.

"Hi, how was your day?" I feign interest, not caring in the slightest.

I hold in an annoyed sigh as he shrugs off his coat and throws it over the dining room chair – is it so hard to at least _try _to help keep the house clean?

Looking towards his face to make sure he hasn't seen my expression, I immediately notice how tense and annoyed he looks. "Do not even fucking remind me of today, Bella. This guy brought in his dodgy car to the garage, and trust me when I say this, the list of failures about it went fucking on_ and on, _and he wants the car fixed for tomorrow_. _I mean, who does he think we are? Fucking magicians? Anyway, me and Paul managed to fix half of the shit that the car had wrong with it, so we don't have as much to be done tomorrow but I've had no lunch, I'm hungry, tired and not in the mood. And to top it all off, the car is an absolute piece of shit; even shittier than yours, believe it or not." He huffs in anger, slamming his hands down on the counter-top.

I flinch slightly at the sound of his hands making contact with the cold marble, wanting nothing more than to run back upstairs into the privacy of the bathroom. I should've _known _not to come down here as soon as he returned from work, for God's sake.

But why is he complaining?! Sure enough, he may work his ass of all day, but that is what a job's about! If it wasn't for his job, we'd have both been thrown out of this house and would have to live on the streets. I mean, it's not like we're exactly rolling in the money; or at least, I'm not. I know Jacob doesn't ever bring back all of his earnings from the garage, which means I occasionally have to dip into my savings to pay for, _yet again, _another bill. Not something I want to be doing; especially when I know that my money could save my life one day.

Collecting together my thoughts, I try to change my voice to something that with any luck, sounds along the lines of sympathy. "Um, yeah I don't blame you for being angry. But hopefully it'll be worth it, and the money we get can go towards those bills that need paying...less stress for us then." I smile so that he doesn't feel as though I'm annoying him.

"Hah!" He scoffs. "_We? _Pretty sure _you_ didn't do the hard work, Bella. I did, and I already know what _I'm_ gonna spend it on: beer and a good night out with the guys." He smirks, rubbing his grumbling stomach.

I force a smile, wishing he was joking. Looking around the kitchen, his thick brows furrow when he sees no pots or pans on the stove-top.

"Bella, where's dinner?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

_Oh no._

I completely forgot about making his dinner after I fell over. Discreetly moving away from him, my breath quickens as I panic, knowing that he's going to flip.

Crap. I'm such an idiot. Gulping, I try to speak as calmly as I can. "Um, well... I returned from the store to get ingredients for tonight, but I tripped on my way in holding the groceries. I had to run upstairs real quick because I fell on my wrist, and I had to clean myself up." Looking at his face, I warily examine his reaction.

Oh gosh, he's not happy.

"Fucking what?!" He barks, scowling at me. "Don't you lie to me, you stupid woman. I'm not dense, you know! As much as you like to think so, I _do _have a brain!" He shouts, making his way towards me. "If you didn't want to cook for me, then you should've told me and I wouldn't have even bothered to come home. I would've gotten something to eat with the guys, Bella. For God's sake, do you even have a brain?!"

Oh shit. I have to get out of here. Wiping my clammy hands on my jean clad legs, my mind starts going haywire. It's one of his bad days – why on _earth _did I have to be such a clumsy idiot, today of all days?! Now I was going to get it.

Putting my hands up in defense, I try to calm him down. "Jake, that's not what I think; I know you're not dense, but I promise I'm not lying. It's me who's stupid, and I should've watched my step. How about you watch some TV whilst I quickly make dinner for us? I got ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise?" _Please, just listen and get away from me. _

Stalking closer towards me, he brings his face up to mine and glares at me. "Useless. Fucking useless, I'm telling you. I'll let it slide this time - just hurry the fuck on with it, because I'm hungry." He spits, storming towards the living room and blasting on the television.

Oh, thank you God. Inhaling sharply, I shakily get out a saucepan, adding it with water. After glancing to my left to make sure he's gone, I lean back heavily against the cupboards, blinking back tears.

* * *

I sit at the dining room table, eating my dinner alone, as usual.

Jacob never sits at the dinner table with me, choosing to scoff his meal in front of the television with a can of beer. He doesn't do a lot of things with me anymore.

Twirling spaghetti on my fork, I can't help but frown at what my life has become. I miss my old life; the old me. The girl that loved to laugh, spend time with friends, and just live in the moment.

But that girl's long gone.

In fact, she hasn't been since the day her heart shattered into pieces. Her parents took her with them, and I doubted she was ever coming back.

Thinking of that dreadful day, my shoulders slump. I still haven't fully accepted the death of my parents. To be honest, looking back on it, I can hardly remember how I coped. All I can remember is feeling as though I was in a trance. I couldn't speak, eat or function for who knows how many days.

But I had no choice, when all of a sudden I was being told by Billy Black to pack my bags.

_He grunted with the effort of holding up two boxes, putting them down on my bed. "C'mon Iz, ain't it time you did something? Your parent's death was a horrible thing, and I deeply regret it from the bottom of my heart, but you can't go living the rest of your life like this." _

_Making his way over to me, he touched my shoulder with his hand. "Now, sort whatever you want into that box, and whatever you don't want into this one. I promised your father that I'd look after you, and I never break my promises. And what I do promise, is that you're not alone in this." He smiled sadly at me, rubbing my back. _

_Swallowing back my tears, I looked up at him and mustered a watery smile. "Thank you so much, Billy. I'm so grateful for what you're doing." _

"_Ah, nonsense kid. That's what godfather's are for," he winked, whilst making his way out of my bedroom, down the hallway. "Oh yeah, I've called Jacob over to help you pack. You and him are gonna get along like a house on fire!" He shouted._

_I didn't tell him that I wasn't really in the mood for company; I felt too cruel. After all, look at how much he was doing for me. He was practically adopting me and granting me a brother who I could share my burdens with, which meant I had to at least to show my gratitude. _

_However, little did I know that Jacob Black was going to soon be the biggest burden of my life, and far from being the brother I never had._

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps come closer towards the kitchen. My appetite is well and truly gone. Pushing my plate back that is still full of cold food, I stand up and make my way over to the cupboard, emptying my plate into a container and storing it in the fridge.

"Why are you not eating that?" Jacob asks, dumping his dirty plate on the counter top.

Is he going to shout at me for not eating? I kind of wouldn't blame him if he does. It'd take a fool to not notice how much weight I have lost lately, but it's hard to have an appetite with what my life is like at the moment. Struggling to find a job, living in a house I don't want to live in, living _with _somebody I don't want to live with, and overall, feeling down in the dumps, certainly doesn't help.

"I'm actually not that hungry," I reply, looking up at him timidly, waiting for him to shout at me for being so careless.

"Huh, more for me then, I guess," he shrugs. "I'll take it with me for dinner at the garage tomorrow."

Oh.

The fact that he doesn't notice my non-existent appetite, or care about how I'm doing, hurts me more than it should – more than if he was to yell at me.

"You do that." I dejectedly reply, picking up his dirty dish and putting it into the dishwasher. I needed to leave him, I knew it - but I wasn't brave enough. Where would I go? And what if he was to catch me? I dread to think what the consequences would be.

Grabbing another beer from the fridge, he turns to me and narrows his eyes. "What's up with you? Now what have I done?" Scowling, he opens his beer, finishing it all in one go, and squashes the can with his hand, not moving his narrowed gaze off me.

"Nothing," I sigh quietly. I'm not in the right frame of mind to endure his moodiness, instead, walking out of the kitchen, heading upstairs for a hot bath. The only room in the house I can escape from him. Thank god for small miracles, granted in the form of locks.

"Oi!" He yells. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I start to walk faster as I hear his footsteps swiftly catching up to mine. Panicking, I'm about to bolt up the stairs, feeling his body heat right behind me.

"Ouch!" I cry out in pain, as his rough hand suddenly clamps down onto my aching wrist, pulling me towards him. "Jacob, let go! I hurt my wrist earlier, and you're making it worse," I whimper, trying to extract it from his vice grip.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck your problem is," he sneers, pressing his body into mine against the wall. Pushing my cheek to rest on the surface of the cold wall, he brings his face close to mine, and whispers in my ear. "Why the _fuck, _do you think it's ok to walk away from me like that whilst I'm speaking to you?"

I whimper, closing my eyes tightly. "Answer me, you bitch!"He yells, pushing me harder into the wall, still clutching onto my wrist and squeezing it tightly.

"Jacob, _stop_!" I shout, feeling it start to throb. "I wasn't walking away from you; I went up to run myself a bath. That's all. Please, Jacob, you're hurting me." I whisper, not wanting to upset him any further.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Bella. I'm your fucking boyfriend, and I'll do whatever I want to do to you!" He yells, slapping me across the cheek with his large hand; causing me to bite painfully into my lip, the taste of copper in my mouth. "I'm in charge of you now, remember? Seeing as nobody else will want you, you're stuck with me, so you'd better fucking respect me, seeing as everyone else has left you." He mocks, shoving me forcefully against the door, causing the handle to dig into my lower back. "It's a no wonder your parents are gone; I think I can see why! I bet they're glad to be rid of you!" He laughs, mockingly. "Since your beloved father can no longer see what you're like, you've become a different person, Bella Swan. You're a rude bitch, and your parents would be rolling in their graves if they could see how you act towards me. Remember this for the next time you decide to act bad-mannered." He scoffs, looking at me with shame and disgust.

Abruptly letting go of me, he pushes me once more before letting go, causing me to fall against the wall, crying as I jab my shoulder with the door handle, dropping down to the floor. Cradling my wrist, I try to tuck my head into the space between my legs, and wrap my free arm around my body, knowing what's to come next.

_Please, please stop. Go away! _I sob internally, wanting nothing more than to just vanish into thin air. But my silent pleas are left unanswered, as a sharp pain shoots through my body when his foot swiftly makes contact with my stomach.

I muffle my cry with my other hand, trying to block the sound that is so desperately trying to make its way through, as my body shakes with the force of me crying. I know not to make a sound– it'll only provoke him and make him worse. Instead, I have to try to remain as still and silent as I can, waiting for it to be over.

_Please, God. I cant take this anymore. _

After a couple more agonizing swift kicks, he mutters a profanity under his breath and stalks out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Releasing my hand from my mouth, I let out a sob, pain rippling through my poor and battered body. I don't know what to do, it just hurts too much.

He has never kicked me more than once before, and I'm not sure whether he's broken a bone. But what I do know, is that I had to move from this spot before he gets back.

Bracing myself, I get on all fours, knowing I won't be able to stand. However, I foget about my wrist, bending it at an angle and then wailing as it pulses with white hot pain. _Fuck. _

Somehow, I make it up the stairs and into the bathroom, slumping onto the floor as my body screams with pain and fatigue, tears blurring my vision so much, that the colours of the ugly bathroom tiles blend together, merging into one.

Sobbing helplessly, I delicately wrap my fingers around my wrist, wincing as they make contact with it. Staring at the rotting ceiling, my mind drifts, as salty tears caress their way down my cheeks, leaving a pathway behind.

This was the last straw. I have to go, _now. _But even thinking about it makes my heartbeat start pumping violently, again. I can't leave. I'm not strong enough to face him.

I've contemplated leaving him many times, but I can't face to think about it. I always stick around like the stupid fool I am, too scared to just _do_ it. I should've known from the start that he would turn out to be like this. Heck, if the randomly raised temper and painful way he gripped me wasn't enough of an indication – why didn't I just pay attention to the signs?

But I didn't know what I was doing. I was forced into this relationship, having _no _other experience with guys at all. I was distraught, and Jacob was there. He was a shoulder to cry on, a person to share my burdens with, and most importantly, a friend.

But that changed very quickly after poor Billy died of a heart attack - and soon after, it was the opposite way: rather than _him_ cheering me up, it was him making me cry. I am so unhappy, living a life at 20 years old being abused. I don't deserve this. _No-body deserves this cruel life._

I didn't have the chance to go to college, make new friends and live a life like any young person would. Therefore, I am a stay at home slave, who cooks, cleans and gets beaten up by a man who I don't even want to be around. He knows I'm not brave enough to tell anybody about him, which is why he adopts such a carefree and cocky demeanour.

I sit there for so long thinking. But I realise a lot during that time, and I make up my mind. Tonight, when he is asleep, I'll sneak out and go somewhere. _Anywhere away from here. _I don't need to pack anything; I have nothing of value in this disgusting house, with its disgusting secrets. But, what if he wakes up whilst I'm trying to escape?

Blood drains from my face as I think of what he would do to me if he found out.

_No_! Shaking my head, I stop thinking of that. I have to be strong. Where was the determined Bella from all those years ago?

I realise sadly, that she hadn't gone with her parents; Jacob had stolen her away a lot time ago. But I want her back. A surge of determination shoots through my body, encouraging me to be confident and brave.

I don't know how many hours passes, but by the time I stop thinking and gain enough energy to stand up, it's dark out. The sun has long gone, leaving me behind; always behind. But not for much longer, I think, with a weak smile.

Bracing myself on the edge of the sink with my good wrist, I look up in the mirror, cringing at what I see. My cheek is red with the force of his hand, my lip is cut on the corner with dried blood, my eyes are red and puffy, and my face is covered in dried tear marks. My hair is a complete mess and the skin beneath my eyes is the darkest shade I've ever seen it look. But regardless of the imperfections, I look happy and determined. Something I haven't looked like for a very long time.

"Yeah, I can do this," I whisper shakily to myself, catching sight of my upturned lips. "I'm gonna escape this prison, and never look back."

* * *

**Hey, dolls! Hope you liked it! I know it's a bit shaky and not the best, but I have been opening this document, and typing away like crazy whenever I got the chance to! At college, in between breaks and lunches, during lessons...shhh ;) & now finally, at home in my bed! It's time for me to go to sleep now, as I have to get up early in the morning.**

**Yay, I got my first reviewer! :D**

**CheleOnRage712**** – Yay, thanks a lot for your review, Chele! I'm glad you like it so far! xx**

**Please review guys! :)  
**

**It _honestly_ would mean a lot! Lots of love! 3**

**- Until next time,**

**TranquilTyper.**

**xxx **


End file.
